


You Are Amazing:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Ass-Kicking, Bad Days, Concern, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e19 Puka 'Ana (Exodus), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Out, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Martial Arts, Mild Sexual Content, Mixed Martial Arts, Physical Abuse, Punching, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Showers, Tea, Torture, Tragedy, Worry, doubts, job offer, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono didn't think that she did her best on the case, but Adam & Steve reassures her, Because of her, The Girls are gonna be safe, & have their lives back, What do they say to her?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Kono didn't think that she did her best on the case, but Adam & Steve reassures her, Because of her, The Girls are gonna be safe, & have their lives back, What do they say to her?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was not very happy at the end of the case, that they solved, She left the scene, after beating the hell out of Emilio, their perp. The Ex-Surfer was burying her emotions, cause she never wanted to be weak in front of her husband, Adam Noshimuri, & the rest of her ohana, she just wants to forget everything for a little while. As soon as she got home, Adam had a feeling that his wife didn't want to talk yet, so he said this, as he kissed her sweetly.

 

"Babe, Why don't you relax ?, I will bring you some of your favorite tea, okay ?", She smiled for the first time, since the day had started, & kissed him back, saying, "Thank you, Baby, I think I will", & headed for their bathroom, & accomplished what Adam sent her to. The Former Business Executive went straight to the kitchen, so he could prepare the tea, & have it ready by the time Kono comes out.

 

Kono was washing the dirt & grime from the day, & she was thinking back to the case, & what the girls had gone through. She finally lets out the tears, that she was holding back from the day, She thought to herself, **"I should've done more, or killed that bastard, when I had the chance, Instead of beating the hell out of him"** , She regained her composure, & finished up, dried off, & headed to join her husband in the kitchen. She will not let the day affect her private life, or Adam.

 

Meanwhile, Commander Steve McGarrett was worried about his love one, & his teammate, after she left the scene abruptly, He knew that it was affecting her, but she didn't want to admit it. It affected him too, & he wants to talk to her about it. He wants her to forget the cardinal rule among cops, He decided that his team needs to show their human, & emotional side. The Former Seal also wants her to know, He is there for her, & Adam. He doesn't want them to feel like that they're alone, like he was, before Five-O was formed.

 

Kono & Adam were enjoying their time together in their kitchen, After they set with their teas, They sat in their living room, & talked for awhile, "I felt like I failed those girls, Adam, I failed them", & Adam said, as he set their teas down on the table coasters on their coffee table, & snuggled her to him, "You didn't, Babe, _You_ got the guy, Now, I am sure that he wishes that he never tangled with you", That got a chuckle of Kono, She kissed him sweetly on the kips,  & then said,,"Thank you for making me feel better", "That's my job", & they made out, til the doorbell rang. Adam went to answer it, & he & Kono were both surprised to find Steve there.

 

"Steve, Come in, It's nice to see you," & stepped to the side, so the Five-O Commander can come in. "Would you like some tea ?", The Ex-Surfer asked, "I would love some, Thank you". The Beautiful Hawaiian went to make her boss, & love one a cup, She handed it to him, & sat next to her husband, while the former seal sat across from them. "What brings you by, Boss ?", Kono asked out of curiosity. Steve answered her question with this.

 

"I just wanted to make sure that you are okay, Also, I just wanted to tell you that forget about the rule about emotions, & being cops, Okay ?, I think that we work better without it, & we deliver results, & kicked ass", Kono smiled, & said, "Yep, We do", She told him, what she told her husband. "Adam's right, Kono, You are a great cop, & person, Those Girls are gonna get to enjoy what's left of their childhood, Because of you". Adam smiled, knowing that he was right. The Business Executive smirked, & said, "Told you that you **_are_** amazing",  & Steve said this to him, "The other reason that I am here, I have a friend, who owns a restaurant, He lost his partner, who was his Manager/Chef, I told him about you, & vouched for you, If you prove yourself, He'll make you full partner in the business, You start Monday Morning", Kono hugged & kissed his cheek, while Adam hugged & shook his hand, They both said in unison, "Oh, Thank you, Thank you", Steve smiled, & nodded. They spent some more time together, The Former Seal went home, while the couple got ready, & went to bed.

 

The End.


End file.
